My love lives in the quiet
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Alec comes back from a hunt and wont talk but Magnus knows something is wrong
Magnus jumped at the sudden thump behind the front door. It was a stumbling sort of thump, accompanied by a pained grunt. Leaping up from the couch, the Warlock threw open it open, knowing it was Alec coming home from a Shadow Hunter call.

The boy was leaning heavily against the wall, looking like he was trying not to fall over, and Magnus gasped at the blood and demon ichor splashed over him. He was shaking slightly, hair falling over his eyes as he stared at the ground.

"Oh Alexander, what have they done to you?" Magnus stepped forward and took one of Alec's arms around his shoulders, putting his other around the boy's waist. He led him inside, bringing him to their bedroom, and allowed Alec to lean against the wall while the Warlock grabbed clothes and towels.

Alec still hadn't said anything, his head tipped down to stare at the floor. Magnus took everything he needed to the bathroom and came back to stand in front of his boyfriend. Lifting a hand to the Nephilim's cheek and sighing when Alec closed his eyes and turned his face into the others palm. A tear escaped from Alec's eye and fell, trailing down his cheek and tumbling down over Magnus' fingers.

"Alexander, darling, what happened?"

Magnus was used to his boyfriend being somber, resigned, but this quiet sadness was not usually what came after a hunt. He was suddenly worried that Jace or Izzy had been hurt, but surely if they were Alec would be at the institute with them instead of here.

Alec sniffed and shook his head, wiping his eyes silently. Magnus took his hand, fingers brushing lightly against each other before twining them together. He pulled the boy to the shower and turned the water on, undressing before helping Alec with his shirt.

The fabric was wet with blood and ichor but Magnus couldn't tell whose blood it was. It wasn't until it was off that Magnus knew it wasn't Alec's. Though this seemed to worsen Alec's mood.

The Warlock couldn't help but gasp at the colors painted across his lovers pale skin. Blues and purples bloomed over his ribs like a macabre garden that someone had planted between his bones, growing from beneath his skin.

Bruises from hands and boots, marks from harsh fingers up his arms and around his neck. Alec still hadn't looked at Magnus, and turned his face away now as he inspected his marred skin. He wanted to ask if he was okay, ask who had done this and what had happened but Magnus knew he wouldn't talk until he was ready.

"Come on love." Pulling him gently into the warm spray of water Alec finally looked him in the eye, tears falling, hidden by the drops of shower water.

Magnus laid his hand on Alec's cheek again and he took hold of the wrist, thumb rubbing over the back of his hand as he turned his face into the Warlocks touch. The Nephilim breathed in the scent of magic from his skin, grounding himself in moment as flashes of memory from the mission lit up the backs of his eyelids.

More tears fell and he turned his face, pressing kisses into Magnus' palm. Alec held the Warlocks hand to his lips, breathing against him with an open mouth. He could feel his teeth graze the skin of his palm, water wetting his tongue, but still he wanted to be closer.

Magnus was growing more worried at Alec's behavior and unwillingness to speak. Dragging his gaze away from those pale eyelids and dark wet lashes, the tears still falling, he focused on the bruises.

Alec still had his hand so, using the other, Magnus traced the lines of hurt on his skin, sending sparks of warmth and healing into the blooms of color. Alec stiffened slightly and gasped, the first noise to come from him, and Magnus lent down and trailed kisses along his ribs. Pressing his lips to the pale skin, planting love where someone had sowed hurt. He could taste the water on his skin and feel Alec's chest rise and fall against his mouth.

His lips traveled from his Angels ribs, over collarbones and on his neck, gentle on the deep blue where someone's hands had gripped and squeezed. Alec was gasping, his hands sliding around to lay against Magnus' back, holding him close as he lost himself to the feeling of lips and wet tongue on his neck.

Magnus had his eyes closed, hands now around Alec's waist, and kissed along the man's jaw, cheeks and finally, gentle and soft as a whisper, rested his lips against Alec's.

The Nephilim breathed his name and Magnus took his mouth with his own, kissing him with all the love he could give. There was salt water on his tongue and they looked at each other when they finally broke apart. Alec was so beautiful, Magnus felt as if he could hardly breathe looking at him. His bright eyes, moon white skin and dark hair dripping over his forehead in dropping curls.

The Warlocks hands were at the back of Alec's neck, tangling in his hair and kneading the sore muscles as he touched their foreheads together and whispered.

"Tell me what's wrong Alexander."

His eyes were cast down, and his voice was soft and raspy but the Shadow Hunter spoke.

"We were tracking some demons and they lead us to a Warlock. We went after them but we had followed at a distance….it was only a few minutes but the Warlock was young. We didn't…..I couldn't-" His face crumpled and he fell forward into Magnus' arms, tucking his face into the immortals neck as he wrapped his arms around him. Magnus held him as close as he could, holding him and molding his body to the others so that not even the water could get between them.

The boy shook against him and mumbled against Magnus' neck.

"It could have been you. I thought it was you. I saw him fall and I couldn't think clearly until I saw his face and knew that it wasn't. I came here as soon as the demons were dead, I just needed to be close to you and know that you were okay. I'm sorry I didn't save him, I'm sorry I couldn't. I tired."

Magnus's lips moved against the boys hair as he spoke, wanting to take all the hurt away.

"It's not your fault. I know you tried. I'm okay."

"It could be you next time. I couldn't protect him, how can I protect you? I can't- I can't lose you Magnus."

"Oh my sweet Nephilim, you won't. You won't lose me. I'm right here."

Magnus held him till he could breathe again, the water running over them as the dirt and blood slipped from his skin, and Alec loved him more for every second he lay in his arms.

"It's alright Angel, I've got you. My beautiful Alexander."


End file.
